A Different Kind of Family
by jekkah
Summary: JJ, Will, Henry, Reid, and Anderson form a different kind of family. *Warning: This contains unusual family situations and may not be for everyone* Will/Reid/Anderson and slight JJ/Hotch.


_Author's Note: Written for Nebula2 for a couple of stories that she wrote for me. I was a little unsure of this, but ended up really loving it._

**A Different Kind of Family**

Spencer Reid sighed contently as the arms behind him tightened around his waist.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Will LaMontagne whispered into his ear, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah," Reid replied, nodding. He grinned when he felt Will kiss the back of his neck. Reid shifted his legs so that they were tangled with the man in front of him.

Will lifted his head. "What about you, darling?"

Anderson smirked, his eyes remaining closed. "Sore in all the right places. I think we're going to have a lazy day tomorrow."

"The last 'lazy day' we had ended up with Will laid up for six weeks with a knee injury," Reid commented, drawing Anderson into his arms and breathing in his spicy scent.

"Well, this one has to be a real lazy day," Will assured him. "JJ's dropping Henry off before dinner."

At the mention of his friend's name, Reid stiffened. It was still a little awkward between the three of them, even as JJ had accepted and, in some ways, encouraged this relationship. It had been Will and JJ that started out in a relationship, creating Henry, and a building a life together, even if that life was often tense. They had drifted apart long before Will and Anderson had begun their affair, an affair that Reid unwittingly walked into one cold night.

He had gone to JJ's to pick up a few books that he had left there the previous weekend. JJ and Henry were spending time at her mother's that weekend and Will was suppose to be away on a guys' weekend. The skies had opened when he was a few blocks from the house, leaving Reid completely soaked through by the time he reached the house. Assuming that all of the occupants were gone for the weekend, he let himself in using the key that JJ gave him.

Reid stopped in the hallway, just outside the living room as the sight in front of him startled him. Will was sitting on the couch in black silk boxers. On his lap sat Agent Anderson wearing blue briefs and a form fitting white t-shirt. Anderson was attacking Will's face with lascivious kisses while Will's hands were firmly kneading Anderson's behind. Reid gasped when he realized what he was seeing. Anderson and Will sprung apart realizing that weren't alone.

"I just needed to pick up some books," Reid sputtered out. He spun around, making a dash for the door.

"Wait! Spencer, don't go! Please," Will begged, grabbing his arm. "Let me explain."

Reid turned. "You don't owe me any explanation."

"JJ and I aren't together. We haven't been for a long time; not really. We don't even share the same bed. We're basically roommates that happen to have a son together. Andy and I met up at a bar a few months ago and really hit it off." Will glanced at a still frozen Anderson and gave him a small smile. "JJ know I'm seeing someone. The only rule is that he can't be here when Henry's here."

"And JJ?"

Will shrugged. "She's been spending a lot of time with your boss, but she says she's not seeing him." Will shot him him a small smile, his nerves finally settling down. "Why don't you stay? At least, until it lets up a bit? I'll grab you some dry clothes."

"We were just about to watch a movie," Anderson told him, finally finding his voice. He watched as Reid considered his options. When Reid finally nodded, Anderson broke into a wide grin. "I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Come on," Will said, leading Reid to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from his drawer and handed them to Reid before stepping out. When he re-entered a few minutes later, he found Reid shivering in the middle of the room. "Geez, Spencer. Get in the bed."

Reid's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"

Will gave him a soft push and pulled back the comforter. "Get in the bed and get warm." Will stuck his head out of the door and called out, "Hey, Andy! Forget the hot chocolate and come up here for a minute!"

"What is it?" Anderson asked, entering the bedroom as Will scooted into the bed, curling himself around Reid.

"Get in on the other side and help me warm him up," Will ordered, softly.

"You don't have to," Reid protested through chattering teeth.

Anderson sighed as he wrapped his arms around Will, cocooning Reid in the middle. "Don't be ridiculous, Spencer. We'll have you warm in no time."

Reid lay stiffly between the two. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he not only warmed, but began to grow hot. The feel of Will's breath on his ear made him tingle in a way he hadn't since Lila kissed him in California all those years ago. The feel of Anderson's arm securing around him made him feel safer than he could ever remember feeling. It wasn't long before he could feel the heat of arousal coursing through his body.

"I'm sorry," Reid stuttered when Anderson shifted in response to Reid's body's reactions.

"It's okay," Anderson assured him. He glanced at Will who nodded before looking back at Reid. "Would you like to kiss me?"

Words seemed to fail him as blood rushed to his ears. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel Anderson's lips on his own. "But, you two-"

"It's alright, Spencer," Will whispered in his ear. "You can kiss him if you'd like. If not, we'll all get up and go watch the movie, forgetting this ever happened. The choice is yours."

Reid took a deep breath, gathering all his courage. "Kiss me." That was the last coherent thought he had until the next morning as he was soon swept away by the passion of the two men that he shared a bed with.

"You still with us?" Will chuckled, drawing Reid from his memory.

"Huh?" Reid asked. He shook his head when both men peered at him. "I was just thinking about the first night that we-"

"Made sweet, sultry love together?" Anderson suggested, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Reid grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close. "Something like that."

Will groaned as he rolled away from them, forcing himself out of bed. "I'm going to run to the grocery store. We used the last of the fruit during last night's festivities."

"Do you want some company?" Anderson asked, gasping at the end as Reid hit the sensitive spot on his neck.

"No, you two stay here and have fun. I'll be back soon." It took all of his strength to walk out the door as Reid and Anderson's moans echoed throughout the house.

"Daddy, we're here!" Henry shouted, flinging the front door open and pulling JJ inside.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed, rushing out of the living room. He gathered Henry into his arms, showering him with hugs and kisses. "I missed you."

Henry grinned. "I missed you, too. Are Uncle Spence and Uncle Andy here?"

Will kept one eye on JJ as he replied, "Yep. Uncle Spence is reading and Uncle Andy-"

"-is right here!" Anderson announced, appearing from the kitchen. Henry leapt from Will's arms into Andy's. "We missed you, buddy!"

"Me, too!" Henry glanced at his mom, who was grinning at the sight of her son so ecstatic. "Mama said I get to stay here tonight because she has an important date tonight."

JJ groaned. "Henry."

Anderson looked her over. "You are positively glowing, JJ. Just what kind of date is this?" He smiled as JJ blushed. "Could it be that Hotch is finally proposing?"

"What's proposing?" Henry asked.

"Andy!" both Will and JJ admonished at the same time.

Anderson shrugged in apology. "We'll talk about it later, slugger."

Will took Henry from Anderson and put him on the ground. "Hey, buddy. Why don't you go say hello to Uncle Spence? He's in the den."

"He's still not comfortable with seeing me here," JJ lamented. "He's fine at work. I don't understand."

"Well, it is a bit of an unusual situation," Will justified.

JJ stuck her hand on her hip. "You mean my ex in a polyamorous relationship with two of my male co-workers, one of which happens to be one of my best friends? What's so odd about that?"

Will looked at her thoughtfully, even though she was playful. He was drawn back to a conversation that he had with Hotch when he and JJ finally moved out of their home and into their own lives. Will had been debating ending things with both Anderson and Reid when Hotch told him that he had spent years doing "the right thing" in his marriage to Haley and that it only made them both miserable in the end. Hotch told him that as long as he was happy that Henry would be happy, too, and that no child ever suffered from having too many people love him. "As long as Henry's happy, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right," JJ agreed. "And he's very happy. He loves his mom and dad and his uncle Andy and Uncle Spence and Hotch and Jack. In fact, I dare you to find a more well-adjusted child than ours."

Anderson threw a comforting arm around Will's waist. "You know, if you're being proposed to, you should have a killer outfit."

JJ shot him a grateful smile, glad for the change of subject. "Emily and Penelope dragged me shopping a few days ago. I bought a new blue dress."

"Then you absolutely must wear my mother's necklace; the one I showed you a few months ago. Seriously, Jayje, it'll look perfect on you." Anderson continued to talk as he wandered away, ignoring JJ's protests.

"You really think tonight will be the night?" Will asked her, seriously. JJ nodded, her happiness shining through her otherwise neutral face. Will leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Then, I am very happy for you."

JJ bit her bottom lip. "What about you? You ready to take that plunge?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I'd have to leave the state for one marriage and no one's authorizing two. How could I possibly choose between the two of them? I love them both."

"So, make it a commitment ceremony." She shrugged as if this was not news. "I know it would mean a lot to Spence to have that sort of stability in this relationship. He's still afraid that he'll wake up one day and be the odd man out."

"I'll think about it," Will promised.

"Think about what, Daddy?" Henry asked, returning with Reid in tow. He had on hand in Reid's and carried a book with the other. Reid gave JJ a small wave.

Will picked Henry up and tickled him. "Grown-up stuff. Now, kiss your mama good-bye."

"Bye, Mama. I love you," Henry told her, giving her a slobbery kiss.

"Bye, baby," JJ replied. "I'll see you tomorrow. Jack, Hotch, and I will meet you at your soccer game."

Henry looked at Reid. "And Uncle Spence and Uncle Andy, too?"

Reid nodded. "We wouldn't miss it. Maybe, we can all go out to eat after the game."

"I heard about this great new pizza place that just opened up near the field," Anderson suggested, walking to the group with a silver box in his hand. "We should try it out." He handed the box to JJ. "Here you go. Good luck!"

"Thank you." With one last hug to Henry, Anderson, and Reid, JJ dashed off.

"Daddy, can we have chicken fingers for dinner?" Henry asked.

Will shook his head. "We can have grilled chicken, a salad, and some fruit."

Anderson took a crestfallen Henry from Will's arms. "Don't worry. I made a cake this afternoon. We can have that for dessert."

"Everything okay?" Reid questioned Will, who was staring wistfully at the door as Anderson and Henry skipped into the kitchen.

Will thought over JJ's words and let them meld with Hotch's talk. He thought about the warm and giddy feelings he had every morning that he woke up with Reid and Anderson. He thought about Henry's near instant acceptance of his uncles as his family. He thought about how he would feel if any of it was taken away from him. In that moment, his mind was made up.

Will nodded at Reid, erasing Reid's worried look. He turned to Reid, running his hand up Reid's shoulder to his neck and then into his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on Reid's lips. "Everything's good. In fact, I think I have a couple of proposals of my own to make."


End file.
